Am Bahnsteig
Ich sitze auf einer Bank, an einem Bahnsteig. Das triste Grau der einbrechenden Nacht ummantelt die Stille um mich herum. Oder bricht bereits der neue Morgen an, welcher die letzten Reste der Finsternis zu vertreiben versucht, dabei jedoch nur einen bleiernen, schweren Himmel erhellen und aufdecken wird? Ich kann es nicht sagen. Eigentlich ist es mir auch nicht wirklich wichtig. Wie lange sitze ich nun schon hier? Auch das weiß ich nicht. So viel Zeit scheint vergangen und doch schweben die Erinnerungen mir klar und deutlich vor dem inneren Auge. Sie lassen mich nicht los, lassen mich nicht gehen. Also bleibe ich weiterhin hier, wartend. Auf was, das ist mir ebenso unbekannt. Nicht, dass es eine Rolle spielen würde. Selbst wenn ich wollte, ich würde mich hier nicht wegbewegen. Was gibt es da draußen schon noch? Nichts mehr. Nichts mehr von Bedeutung zumindest. Seit jenen Tagen sieht es überall gleich grau aus. Warum also rastlos umherwandern? Wozu sich vergebliche Mühen machen? Lieber sitze ich hier, warte und fröne meiner Einsamkeit, die mir schon so lange ein treuer Begleiter ist. Die angenehme Stille wird von einem knirschenden, unangenehmen Laut vertrieben. Dröhnend schallt eine Ansage durch die blechernen Lautsprecher: „Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, der Zug nach…“, ein Störgeräusch überdeckt das Ziel, ehe die Ansage nahtlos weitergeht, „... verspätet sich um wenige Minuten. Wir bitten um Ihr Verständnis.“ Wenige Minuten, natürlich. Das sagen sie nun schon seit… Ich kann nicht sagen, wann ich diese immergleichen Worte das erste Mal gehört habe. Jedenfalls nicht seit Beginn meines Wartens. Nein, am Anfang war da nur Stille gewesen. Eines Tages, die Sonne war viele Male an dem Bahnsteig vorbeigezogen, hatte ich dann erstmalig diese Ansage gehört - und seitdem in präziser Regelmäßigkeit. Anfangs hab ich mich noch daran gestört. Vertrieben die unnützen Worte, die außer mir ohnehin niemand hören konnte, doch meinen guten Freund, die absolute Geräuschlosigkeit. Irgendwann jedoch hab ich mich daran gewöhnt. Obgleich ich wohl nie erfahren werde, wohin der Zug, der schon so lange Verspätung habe, hinfahren solle, beruhigt mich diese Konstante irgendwie. Es stellt etwas dar, woran man sich klammern kann, vor allem aber sagt es mir, dass die Zeit tatsächlich voranschreitet und ich nicht in einer Art Schwebe verharre, der Ewigkeit unterliege, die nie vergeht. Obgleich es natürlich keinen Unterschied macht. Ob die Zeit nun vergeht oder nicht, Veränderung bringt sie nicht mehr. Es gibt nichts mehr zu verändern, alles, was beeinflusst werden kann, existiert nicht länger. Da ist nur Grau. Eine endlose Leere, die mich in sich gefangen hält. Ob es da draußen noch andere gibt, die dieses Schicksal teilen? Die letzten Überbleibsel einer untergegangenen Zivilisation? Wenn dem so ist, haben sie sich bisher nicht hierher verirrt und ich würde nicht den Fehler begehen, mich auf die Suche nach ihnen zu begeben. Denn eine angefangene Suche würde in Hoffnung münden. Hoffnung, die Enttäuschung mit sich ziehen könnte. Und dann? Dann würde ich restlos zerbrechen. Doch ob zerbrochen oder nicht, ich wäre immer noch eine Gefangene, dazu verdammt, ewig in diesem Albtraum zu sitzen und zu warten und nichts zu wissen. Nein, da gebe ich mich lieber mit dem zufrieden, was ich habe. Meinen Bahnsteig, die Stille und die Ansagen. Dazu eine mehr oder wenige bequeme Bank und die Gewissheit, dass es immer so bleiben wird. So trostlos es auch klingen mag, ich finde eine gewisse Form von Frieden darin. Wenn auch sonst nicht viel mehr. Eine kalte Windböe zieht auf, langsam wird es dunkler, mich fröstelt leicht. Ich ziehe die Jacke, welche ich während meiner endlosen Rast trage, ein bisschen enger um mich. Nicht, dass es etwas bringen würde. Das dünne Strickjäckchen hält kaum der Kälte stand, welche Nacht um Nacht ihre Klaue nach ihrem Opfer ausstreckt. Auch daran habe ich mich gewöhnt, dennoch könnte ich gerne darauf verzichten. Immerhin weiß ich nun, dass sich der Tag tatsächlich den Abendstunden zuneigt. Im Dunkeln werde ich trotzdem nicht sitzen müssen, da die Lampen des Bahnsteigs über mir ihr mildes Licht auf mich herabscheinen lassen. So wie sie es jede Nacht tun, ohne jemals auszufallen. Eigentlich verwunderlich, doch ich wundere mich schon lange nicht mehr über derlei Dinge. Aus einer Laune heraus, ich kann selbst nicht genau sagen warum, erheb ich mich plötzlich von meiner Bank. Meine steifen Glieder machen es mir nicht leicht und dank meiner langen Ruhepause fühle ich mich zittrig auf den Beinen, doch ich bleibe standhaft. Eine weitere Böe zieht auf, heftiger als die vorherige. Sie dringt mir tief in die Knochen, lässt mich stärker als gewohnt frösteln. Nein! Regelrecht frieren. Ein bisschen Bewegung wird mir vermutlich gut tun, auch wenn ich freilich auf dem Bahnsteig bleiben werde. Von meiner Position aus blicke ich einmal nach rechts und einmal nach links, entscheide schließlich jedoch, dass es eigentlich egal ist, in welche Richtung ich marschiere, und entschließe mich deswegen für die linke Seite. Der erste Schritt fällt mir noch schwer, ebenso der zweite und dritte. Wie lange habe ich mich nicht mehr bewegt? Ich kann es nicht sagen. Nach einigen weiteren Schritten gewöhnt mein Körper sich langsam wieder an die Bewegung und aus steifem Stolzieren werden halbwegs geschmeidige Abläufe. Ein weiterer Windstoß zieht auf, er bläst mir mitten ins Gesicht, doch nun störe ich mich nicht mehr so sehr daran. Zwar spüre ich ihn auf der Haut beißen, bemüht in dem Versuch, mir das letzte bisschen Wärme aus dem Körper zu zerren, doch wehre ich mich mit ebenso starker Verbissenheit dagegen. Ein ungewohnter Kampfgeist lodert in mir auf, der mich wärmt und der Widrigkeit trotzen lässt. Dennoch stellt sich der kurze Fußmarsch als beschwerlich heraus. Ich habe solange still dagesessen, regelrecht vor mich hinvegetiert, dass mich schon ein paar Meter auslaugen und nach Luft schnappen lassen. Kurz darauf erreiche ich einen Stützpfeiler, welcher die Erweiterung des Bahnhofes über mir aufrechthält, und mache daran Rast. Mit einer Hand stützte ich mich ab, während ich mich leicht nach vorne beuge, darum ersucht, die ruhige Kontrolle über meine Atmung zurückzuerlangen. Nachdem ich mich ein wenig beruhigt habe, folge ich einer weiteren Intention und blicke nach links, zu der Säule. Im ersten Moment erschrecke ich, da meine Augen zuerst einmal meine Hand fokussieren. Zumindest glaube ich, dass es sich dabei um meine Hand handelt, da der daran verbundene Arm zu meiner Schulter zu führen scheint. Dennoch zweifele ich. Bleiche Haut strahlt mir entgegen, dazu Falten und Altersflecken, abgemagert ist sie auch, regelrecht knochig. Gelbe, krallenartige Fingernägel münden an ihren Enden. So lange ist es also schon her, denke ich betrübt. Der letzte Anblick meiner Hand, an den ich mich erinnern kann, muss Jahre, viele, viele Jahre her sein. Denn damals war sie noch jung gewesen, faltenlos, blass, aber nicht bleich, dünn, aber nicht mager. Kurzum, ich bin zu einer alten Frau geworden. Und in all der Zeit habe ich nicht viel mehr als diesen Bahnsteig gesehen. Seltsamerweise macht mich diese Erkenntnis wütend. Es ist ein Gefühl von vielen, die ich schon lange nicht mehr verspürt habe. Das triste Grau, das mich nicht nur umgibt, sondern auch in meinem Inneren ruht, wird von einem feurigen Rot vertrieben, es lässt mich meine Hand zur Faust ballen, sie zittert aufgrund der Anstrengung, was mich nur noch wütender macht. Dann sehe ich endlich, was mir schon die ganze Zeit entgangen war. Für einen Augenblick verflüchtigt sich die Wut, während ich lese, was jemand in dicken, schwarzen Lettern auf die Säule geschrieben hat: „Die Welt hat sich weitergedreht.“ Das ist alles, nur dieser eine Satz. Ich lese ihn einmal, zweimal und noch viele weitere Male, doch sein Sinn erschließt sich mir nicht. Was soll das bedeuten, die Welt hat sich weitergedreht? Soll das ein kranker Scherz sein? Seit jenen Tagen dreht sich überhaupt nichts mehr, nichts verändert sich mehr, da ist nur Trostlosigkeit, nur Leere, nur Grau. Warum also sollte jemand so etwas hier ran schreiben und vor allem, wann hat er es getan? In meinen Anfangstagen bin ich noch regelmäßig umhergewandert, zumindest in dem begrenzten Raum, den ich mir zugesagt habe. Ich kenne diesen Bahnsteig in- und auswendig, kenne jede Ecke von ihm, jeden Zentimeter, jede Bank, jede Säule, jede Ritze, selbst die Gleise, die zu beiden Seiten entlanglaufen, habe ich genauestens studiert, da mir ja sonst nichts geblieben ist. Doch eines hat hier mit absoluter Sicherheit noch nie gestanden: Diese einfachen und doch vollkommen sinnbefreiten fünf Worte. Ich spüre wieder Wut in mir hochkochen. Wut auf den Schreiberling, der es wagt, derartige Lügen in die Welt zu setzen. Und dann werde ich auch über diesen sinnlosen Gedanken wütend, denn der Schreiberling, den ich am liebsten anschreien möchte, kann nicht existieren. Denn wenn es ihn geben würde, hätte ich ihn bemerken müssen. Nichts, was auf diesem stillen Bahnsteig geschieht, entgeht mir. Zugegeben, im Grunde geschieht nie irgendetwas, aber das ist es ja gerade! Wenn jemand hier vorbeigekommen wäre, um seine Schmiererei zu hinterlassen, hätte ich ihn sicher gehört und, allem voran, er oder sie mich gesehen. In einer Welt, in der sonst niemand lebt, würde solch ein Mensch doch nicht einfach herkommen, seine Botschaft hinterlassen und die mutmaßlich einzige weitere Überlebende einfach links liegen lassen, oder? Welch ein Ignorant tut so etwas? Es ist ihr unbegreiflich und je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto chaotischer werden meine Gefühle. Plötzlich ist da nicht nur Wut, sondern auch Trauer, Verzweiflung und der Wunsch, diesem Wahnsinn endlich zu entfliehen. Doch es gibt keine Flucht, nur mich, den Bahnsteig, die Stille und… Wie auf Kommando ertönt es. „Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, der Zug nach… verspätet sich um wenige Minuten.“ „Ach sei still!“, fluche ich leise, wobei ich nicht mehr als ein Krächzen zustande bekomme. Wie lange ist es her, dass ich meine Stimmbänder benutzt habe? Ungefähr solange, wie ich schon hier sitze und warte… Auch das macht mich wütend und traurig und… „Verflucht“, zische ich erneut. Alles war so schön gewesen. Nein, nicht schön, bei weitem nicht, aber erträglich. Und nun? Nun bin ich dank dieser simplen Worte derart durcheinander, dass ich am liebsten schreien möchte. Ich hatte meinen Frieden gefunden und ein Schmierfink sie mir dreisterweise rücksichtslos genommen. Vielleicht hat er oder sie mich deswegen einfach in Ruhe gelassen, weil die Person gewusst hat, dass ich ihr am liebsten den Hals umdrehen würde. Doch nein, im Grunde meines Herzens weiß ich, dass das albern ist. Würde ich dieser Person hier und jetzt begegnen, ich würde ihr um den Hals fallen. Ja! Doch nicht, um ihm oder ihr etwas anzutun, sondern weil ich vor Glück überschwellen würde. Nicht mehr allein zu sein, wäre… wäre… Nein. Ich darf nicht einmal daran denken. Wenn ich derartige Gefühle zulasse, wird mich nicht mehr viel davon trennen, von hier fortzugehen, und dann tritt genau das ein, wovor ich all die Jahre so erfolgreich geflohen bin: Ich würde meiner Hoffnung erliegen und bald schon den Verstand verlieren. Das darf ich nicht zulassen. Mit einem neuen Entschluss nehme ich die Hand von der Säule. Ich würdige die Nachricht keines Blickes mehr, sondern drehe mich einfach um und mache mich auf den Rückweg. Mein erster Schritt ist auch gleichzeitig mein erster Schritt dahin, ein schweres Schloss um mein Herz zu legen und es erneut zu versiegeln. Erreiche ich erst die Bank, auf der ich so lange gesessen habe, wird es wieder ruhig und beständig seinen Zweck erfüllen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. So werde ich weiterhin ausharren und warten. Doch bereits auf der Hälfte des Weges bleibe ich erstarrt stehen. Nein, das kann nicht sein. Doch so oft ich auch blinzle, das Bild, das sich vor mir aufgebaut hat, schwindet nicht. Sie sind wirklich da, sitzen wie selbstverständlich auf meiner Bank, scheinbar schlafend. Zwei Menschen, ein junger Mann und eine Frau, eng aneinandergeschmiegt, um der Kälte zu trotzen, die sie umgibt. Mein erster Impuls schreit mir zu, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen und wegzurennen. Nur weg von diesen Fremden, die meine Gewohnheit stören, die in meine vertraute Welt einbrechen und alles durcheinanderbringen. Waren sie es? Waren es diese beiden, die ihre unüberlegten Worte in die Welt posaunt haben? Möglich, aber aus irgendeinem Grund glaube ich es nicht. Obwohl sich alles in mir dagegen sträubt, setzen meine Beine sich auf einmal wieder in Bewegung. Sie führen mich näher an das Pärchen heran. Mit jedem zurückgelegten Meter pocht mein Herz ein wenig schneller. Es ist so unendlich lang her, dass ich anderen Menschen begegnet bin. Ich fürchte, dass ich mich blamieren könnte, was albern ist. Da Blamagen und, generell, gesellschaftliche Konventionen schon vor langer Zeit ausgestorben sind. Dennoch habe ich Angst, fasse allerdings auch irgendwie Mut aus der Situation. Nicht mehr allein zu sein, hätte auch was für sich. Bloß nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen, ermahne ich mich. Klar, es könnte auch alles ein Trugschluss, eine Illusion, ein böser Scherz sein. Ein grausamer Witz des Kosmos, der mich noch nicht genug bestraft hat. Doch ich kann nichts dagegen unternehmen. So sehr ich mich auch dagegen zu wehren versuche, die Hoffnung blüht dennoch wie eine zarte Blume in mir auf. Eine so empfindliche Pflanze, die schon bei der leisesten falschen Behandlung eingehen kann, doch dafür umso schöner blüht, wenn sie gehegt und gepflegt wird. Nur noch wenige Meter trennen mich von dem Paar, meine Nervosität erreicht ihren Höhepunkt. Je näher ich komme, desto besser kann ich die beiden im milden Licht der Bahnhofslichter ausmachen, was mich stutzig werden lässt. Ihre Kleidung wirkt so… fremdartig. Ich kann das Material, aus dem sie besteht, nicht bestimmen. Und dann erst diese Schuhe! So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ich schüttle den Kopf über mich selbst und laufe einfach weiter. Wenig später stehe ich direkt vor ihnen. Sie haben die Augen geschlossen und bemerken mich deswegen nicht, vermutlich schlafen sie. Ich will sie ansprechen, kann es aber nicht. Die Fremdartigkeit hat mehr zu- als abgenommen. Als erstes ist mir ein seltsames Funkeln im Gesicht des jungen Mädchens aufgefallen, bei näherer Betrachtung habe ich festgestellt, dass ihr eine Art Metallstück in der Lippe hängt, wie ein Ohrring, nur… Was hat solcher Schmuck an ihrer Lippe zu suchen? Als nächstes ist mein Blick zu ihren Ohren hochgewandert, aus denen eine längliche, schwarze Schnur herabhängt. Nein, das stimmt nicht genau, die geteilte Schnur mündet in einer Art ovalem Objekt, welches in ihrer beider Ohrmuschel ruht. Weiter unten führt die Schnur zusammen und endet in einem kleinen, schwarzen, rechteckigen Gegenstand, welches der junge Mann in der Hand hält. Als ich mich nähere, höre ich dröhnende und doch rhythmische Laute aus den ovalen Endstücken, es klingt wie… Musik, doch bin ich mir nicht sicher, um welche Art von Musik es sich dabei handeln soll. Gerade will ich meine Hand ausstrecken, um endlich zu tun, weswegen ich hergekommen bin, ehe ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr traue, da ertönt plötzlich viel zu früh die wohlvertraute Ansage. Doch anders als sonst ist sie alles andere als vertraut. „Achtung am Gleis drei, ein Zug fährt ein!“ Was? Das ist unmöglich! Hier fahren schon seit Jahren keine Züge mehr! Ich werde eines Besseren belehrt, als ich ein näherkommendes, lautes Geratter vernehme. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm nähert sich das stählerne Gefährt, zerreißt meine wohlvertraute Stille und macht mir eine panische Angst, weil es nicht hierher zu gehören scheint. Unfähig, mich zu bewegen, stehe ich einfach nur da, während der Zug hinter mir mit lautem Quietschen zum Halten kommt. Im selben Augenblick öffnet das junge Mädchen vor mir ihre Augen und starrt mich direkt an. Ich erstarre, mein Herz setzt aus, der Moment zieht sich ewig in die Länge. Schließlich jedoch wendete das Mädchen sich zu ihrem Begleiter, rüttelt an ihm und sagt dabei: „Wach auf, der Zug ist da!“ Blinzelnd öffnet auch er seine Augen. Es braucht einen Moment, bis er begreift, dann springt er so plötzlich auf, dass er dem Mädchen die schwarze Schnur aus dem Ohr zieht. Sie ruft: „Hey, warte!“ Und dann rennen sie einfach an mir vorbei, auf den Zug zu, den sie offensichtlich nicht verpassen wollen. Es scheint fast so, als ob sie mich gar nicht gesehen haben. Als ich es endlich schaffe, mich aus meiner Paralyse zu befreien und mich quälend langsam umzudrehen, erhasche ich gerade noch einen Blick auf das Gefährt, welches sich bereits wieder in Bewegung setzt. Der Anblick irritiert mich beinahe mehr als die beiden Unbekannten. Länglich ist der Zug und gleichförmig, die obere Hälfte weiß, die untere rot. Von innen strahlt helles Licht heraus. Seltsam leuchtende Anzeigen künden von dem mutmaßlichen Fahrtziel. Was für ein Gefährt ist das? Kein Zug, den ich kennengelernt habe, sah so aus. Er wirkt wie aus einer fremden Welt.... oder Zeit. Nein, das ist unmöglich. Ich mag ja gealtert sein, aber seitdem hat sich nichts verändert! Die Zeit ist zwar vorangeschritten, doch die Menschheit ist in ihrer Grausamkeit stehengeblieben! „Die Welt hat sich weitergedreht.“ Nein. „Nein!“ Ich will schreien, doch ich kann es nicht, nur ein Krächzen verlässt meine Lippen, das ich unter den donnernden Lauten des Zuges nicht einmal selbst hören kann. Er verlässt meinen Bahnsteig, verlässt meine Welt, meine Sphäre und ich bin wieder allein. Atemlos, kraftlos. Erschöpft stolpere ich zurück, erreiche meine Bank und lasse mich darauffallen. Tränen rinnen mir die alten Wangen hinab, während ich einsehe, dass die Botschaft nicht sinnlos ist. Die Welt hat sich tatsächlich weitergedreht. Sie hat sich weiterbewegt, während ich hier gesessen und gewartet habe. Unbemerkt von meinem Elend hat sie einfach weitergemacht. Ignorant, wie sie ist, hat sie all das Leid einfach vergessen lassen, hat mich… ''uns ''zu einem Teil der Vergangenheit gemacht, welcher die Gegenwart nicht länger berührt. Plötzlich steigt mir beißender Rauch in die Lungen und Lärm schwillt um mich herum an. Auch wenn ich die Augen noch geschlossen halte, weiß ich doch längst, was um mich herum geschieht. Ich will das nicht sehen, will es nicht noch einmal erleben. Will einfach nur weiter hier sitzen und meiner Einsamkeit frönen. Wieso hat es jemals eine Unterbrechung meiner tristen Welt geben müssen? Alles war gut gewesen, so wie es war! Alles Erwehren nutzt nichts, schließlich öffne ich sie doch meine Augen und erblicke den Schrecken, der sich vor so langer Zeit abgespielt hat. Menschenmassen stehen dicht an dicht um mich herum. Ich erblicke Dutzende von Gesichtern. Ernste, verzweifelte, ausdruckslose. Gesichter solcher, die zu verstehen versuchen, wo es kein Verstehen gibt. Solche, die wütend sind, die aufbegehren wollen, es aber nicht können. Solche, die resignieren, und auch solche, die versuchen, ihren Frieden mit sich und der Welt zu machen. Nicht wenige von ihnen trösten ihre weinenden Kinder, die noch weniger als sie selbst begreifen, was hier geschieht. Und dann gibt es da noch die anderen. Jene, die nicht zum Teil des Gedränges gehören, die es vielmehr im Schach halten, wie Schäfer, die über ihre Herde wachen, auf dass ja kein Tier auf dumme Gedanken kommt. Auch in ihren Gesichtern erkenne ich so manches. Pflichtbewusstsein, fehlgeleiteten Glauben, Boshaftigkeit, aber auch Hilflosigkeit. Einige von ihnen genießen, was sie tun, einige fühlen sich schuldig, viele verhalten sich stoisch, tun einfach, was man von ihnen verlangt, da sie die Konsequenzen für eine Weigerung nur zu gut kennen. Ich möchte sie hassen, möchte sie anspringen, ihnen ihre Waffen aus den Händen reißen und sie gegen sie richten. Doch was würde es nützen? Sie sind zu viele, und außerdem will ich nicht Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen. Hass kann nicht über Hass siegen. Niemand kann hier siegen. Es gibt auf allen Seiten nur Verlierer. Aus diesem Grund resigniere auch ich… ''habe ''auch ich resigniert. Obgleich es in der schieren Masse unmöglich scheint, finde ich mich selbst. Ein paar Meter rechts von mir blitzt kurz mein Antlitz zwischen den ganzen Gesichtern hervor. Es ist jung, unschuldig und bereits in der Erwartung dessen, was schon bald kommen würde. Mein Blick ist stur geradeaus gerichtet. Wenn ich schon gehen muss, dann mit erhobenem Haupt. Neben mir, so weiß ich, steht mein kleiner Bruder. Ich halte sein kleines Händchen. Er ist noch so jung… Auch wenn es schon so viele Jahre her ist, spüre ich meine Wut darüber noch heute, doch ich halte sie im Zaum, zeige ihm statt Wut und Hass nur meinen störrischen Mut oder das, was ich gerne als solchen bezeichne. Im tiefsten Inneren stehe ich Todesängste aus, doch ich muss standfest bleiben... Für ihn! Bis zum letzten Atemzug, denn ich bin alles, was er noch hat. Vater und Mutter sind schon gestorben, bevor wir hierhergebracht worden sind, man hat sie auf der Flucht erschossen. Sie haben versucht, uns Zeit zu erkaufen.... vergebens. Wir sind nicht weit gekommen. Ratternde Geräusche künden einen sich nähernden Zug an. Keine Ansage, nur das näherkommende Gefährt Richtung Endstation. Die Menschen um mich herum werden ruhiger. Sie können noch so verzweifelt, noch so wütend, noch so hasserfüllt sein, die Laute lassen sie alle ruhiger werden. Sie erkennen die Ausweglosigkeit, wissen, dass es keinen Zweck hat, und ergeben sich in ihr Schicksal. Der Zug fährt ein, sie werden hineingedrängt wie Vieh, niemand unternimmt einen Fluchtversuch, alles geht seine geregelten Bahnen. Zuletzt steigen auch die Soldaten ein, die Türen werden geschlossen, der Zug fährt los und ich bin wieder allein. Stille kehrt ein. Ich weine nicht länger, verzweifle nicht mehr, werde wieder ruhig, finde zurück zu meinem falschen Frieden. Was nutzt es auch? Auch ich muss mich meinem Schicksal hingeben. Schließlich ist es bereits geschehen, nicht wahr? Daran lässt sich nichts mehr rütteln. Und nun bin ich dazu verdammt, auf ewig hier zu sitzen, zu warten... auf irgendetwas und nichts zugleich. Wenn doch nur mein Bruder hier wäre, oder meine Eltern. Aber vielleicht ist es auch besser so. Wir würden uns nur gegenseitig hinabziehen, in ein noch dunkleres Loch. Mit dem Grau kann ich leben. Es ist trist, aber beständig und vor allem neutral. Weder gut noch schlecht, einfach nur da, ohne sich um mich zu scheren. Es ist gut so. Es ist erträglich. „Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, der Zug nach…“ Jaja, denke ich, mach du nur deine Ansage. Ich schließe die Augen, lasse mich fallen. „… fährt ein.“ Was? Habe ich das gerade richtig gehört? Nein, unmöglich. Das ist nur ein weiterer, grausamer Scherz, der mir da gespielt wird, doch ich werde mich dem nicht hingeben! Ich achte nicht auf die Geräusche des einfahrenden Zuges, ignoriere das Quietschen der Bremsen, ebenso das Öffnen der Türen. Auch dem warmen Licht, welches auf mich fällt und sich durch meine Augenlider brennt, gebe ich keine Chance, mich zu umfangen. Ich darf mich nicht meiner falschen Hoffnung hingeben. Als eine einsame Träne sich ihren Weg zwischen meinen geschlossenen Augenlidern hindurchbahnt und ich leicht zu zittern beginne, kann ich mich doch nicht mehr erwehren. Ich öffne die Augen, welche sogleich von einem grellen Licht geblendet werden. Es ist tatsächlich warm, fühlt sich einladend auf meiner Haut an, vertreibt das Grau um mich herum und erfüllt mich mit Wärme. Ich gewöhne mich an die Helligkeit und meine, in der offenstehenden Tür einige Schemen zu erkennen. Sie scheinen vertraut, doch ich bin mir unsicher. Von hinten schleicht sich die Kälte an. Beißender Wind zieht auf, zerrt an mir, flüstert mir verlockend zu, dass ich nicht darauf vertrauen soll, dass ich der Lüge keinen Glauben schenken darf. Er schenkt mir Beständigkeit, gewährt mir Betäubung, die mich mein Schicksal ertragen lässt, wenn ich mich jedoch der Falschheit hingebe, gibt es kein Zurück mehr, dann geht es geradewegs abwärts in eine sich immer tiefer grabende Spirale aus nicht enden wollendem Schmerz. „Sehr geehrte Fahrgäste, der Zug nach… fährt jeden Moment ab. Bitte einsteigen.“ Meine letzte Chance, das weiß ich. Wenn ich jetzt nicht aufstehe und einsteige, wird es keine zweite geben, dann werde ich den Rest meiner Existenz nur diesen Bahnsteig mein Eigen nennen. Das Licht, das mir so warm entgegenscheint, wird langsam dunkler und durch Kühle ersetzt, als die Türen sich quälend langsam zu schließen beginnen. Der Wind wird stärker, die Schemen innerhalb des Zuges vermengen sich mit dem schwächer werdenden Licht. Während das Grau langsam, aber sicher mit einer absoluten Endgültigkeit erneut einkehrt, um diese Welt ein für alle Mal zu verschlingen, springe ich auf und renne los. Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Pasta des Monats